


10 days of Solstheim

by Churchydragon



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churchydragon/pseuds/Churchydragon
Summary: I know it's not December yet, but I'm honestly just writing this down to save it for later. I'll actually do something with it when it's actually the Christmas Season. Think of this as a placeholder for something else.





	10 days of Solstheim

On my first day at Solstheim, the Gods all gave to me;

 

1: A Cliff Racer in the Hall of Mead!

 

On my second day at Solstheim, the Gods all gave to me;

 

2: Two horking Horkers

 

1: and a Cliff Racer in the Hall of Mead

 

On my third day at Solstheim, the Gods all gave to me;

 

3: Three screaming Rieklings

 

2: Two horking Horkers

 

1: and a Cliff Racer in the Hall of Mead

 

On my fourth day at Solstheim, the Gods all gave to me;

 

4: four Bristlebacks

 

3: Three screaming Rieklings

 

2: Two horking Horkers

 

1: and a Cliff Racer in the Hall of Mead

 

On my fifth day at Solstheim, the Gods all gave to me;

 

5: Five Plague Wolves

 

4: four Bristlebacks

 

3: Three screaming Rieklings

 

2: Two horking Horkers

 

1: and a Cliff Racer in the Hall of Mead

 

On my sixth day at Solstheim, the Gods all gave to me;

 

6: six crazy Spriggans

 

5: Five Plague Wolves

 

4: four Bristlebacks

 

3: Three screaming Rieklings

 

2: Two horking Horkers

 

1: and a Cliff Racer in the Hall of Mead

 

On my seventh day at Solstheim, the Gods all gave to me;

 

7: Seven raving Brigands 

 

6: six crazy Spriggans

 

5: Five Plague Wolves

 

4: four Bristlebacks

 

3: Three screaming Rieklings

 

2: Two horking Horkers

 

1: and a Cliff Racer in the Hall of Mead

 

On my eighth day at Solstheim, the Gods all gave to me;

 

8: Eight wiley Werewolves 

 

7: Seven raving Brigands 

 

6: six crazy Spriggans

 

5: Five Plague Wolves

 

4: four Bristlebacks

 

3: Three screaming Rieklings

 

2: Two horking Horkers

 

1: and a Cliff Racer in the Hall of Mead

 

On my ninth day at Solstheim, the Gods all gave to me;

 

9: nine speedy Draugr

 

8: Eight wiley Werewolves 

 

7: Seven raving Brigands 

 

6: six crazy Spriggans

 

5: Five Plague Wolves

 

4: four Bristlebacks

 

3: Three screaming Rieklings

 

2: Two horking Horkers

 

1: and a Cliff Racer in the Hall of Mead

 

On my tenth day at Solstheim, the Gods all gave to me;

 

10: ten Prince Hircines

 

9: nine speedy Draugr

 

8: Eight wiley Werewolves 

 

7: Seven raving Brigands 

 

6: six crazy Spriggans

 

5: Five Plague Wolves

 

4: four Bristlebacks

 

3: Three screaming Rieklings

 

2: Two horking Horkers

 

1: and a Cliff Racer in the Hall of Mead


End file.
